


折枝

by Diante



Series: Wenn ich dein Spiegel wär [14]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, WW2
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 莫待无花空折枝。
Relationships: Bavaria/France (Hetalia), France/Germany (Hetalia)
Series: Wenn ich dein Spiegel wär [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785274
Comments: 31
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

1942年六月，巴黎。

三声沉闷的叩门，弗朗西斯慢吞吞地从床的正中爬到边上，双手撑住床沿，小心翼翼地撑起臀部再放下两条腿。他太瘦了，两块坐骨碰到硬板床就疼，平时睡觉也得侧躺，不然淤青和红肿就会找上尾椎下方的那块皮肉。

他住在一间单层民房里，没有地下室——它本身就像个地下室，没有阳台，靠厨房的窗台上摆着几只玻璃罐，高高矮矮，只有一只装了东西，可惜植物已风干，不过阳光正好能通过被木条钉了一半的窗子照到花上。他起先慢悠悠地走，经过窗边时对方沉不住气地呼唤起他的名字。Frankreich，砰砰砰，Frankreich！他皱了皱眉，玻璃咣啷咣啷地响，枯了的玫瑰是焦黄色，花瓣软而薄，掉到窗台上堆成一滩泥。他捻起几片花瓣顺着装牛奶的小瓶口丢进去，有的挂在刺茬上，有的掉进瓶底下。敲门声愈发急促，他抽出手，不顾指头上沁着的血珠匆匆纳回衣袖下，缩进网眼疏松的棉布，同样风干的纤维里有的印刷上暗色的血，有些正新。

第三声叫喊响起时他终于快步来到门前，解下门链。

“Frankreich，下次动作快点。”责备的语调如期而至，门才开一条缝路德维希就挤进来半个肩膀，直到见到屋里人才放缓节奏，回退一点，把门以极慢的速度推开。“站远点，手放开。”他盯着还捏在门链上的手说，自己的动作倒是没停。被碰到一边的手臂在空气里无声地晃了一下，主人沉默地挪到他身后。咚，门关上。他背过身摸索着门板，椎骨一节节紧贴，脸上尴尬地一笑。路德维希拿着一枝玫瑰走到灶台前，视察般地走了两圈，目光锁定了小玻璃瓶。

“你就不能把他放到阴凉处？”他一边开窗一边说，把死掉的花从窗口扔出去，收回手时拧开了龙头，没涌出水，只有一阵阻碍感。

“Frankreich？”

他面色凝重地转过头。

弗朗西斯往他那里走了两步，速度很慢。他说，快一点，但是那两根假肢一样的腿还是不懂加速。

弗朗西斯快走到他面前的时候被他拎着领子按在餐椅上。坐骨和椅子撞击时他痛苦地呜咽了声，既而睁大干巴巴的空洞的大眼睛，失水的瞳孔转了转。

“Frankreich？”

“弗朗西斯？”

他用手在他眼前晃了一下。他只眨眨眼。

路德维希哼了声，去卫生间里洗了瓶子接了水，问他剪刀在哪儿。弗朗西斯用眼神示意了一下，他从灶台下的抽屉里找到了那个生锈的铁东西，勉强剪了花枝。曾经这类东西有很长时间不被允许在房间里放置，后来他反复地来巴黎测量弗朗西斯的生活，终于把诸如剪刀、餐刀的铁器发放给他，当然也要附上一句“你别想节外生枝，要知道卫兵二十四小时把守在门后”。 所谓“卫兵”指的是一直把守这间民房的德国人，他们像苍蝇一样时刻不停地窥伺他，房间里一有动静就一个劲的敲门，和他一样用难听的大嗓门喊他的名字，仿佛他已经在房里上吊了似的。这让他两年来没事时几乎一直躺在床上，走路也格外小心，唯恐弄出什么大声响。

“敢情你在这没做过饭？东西坏了——你也不知道修。你可还记得过去的自己是什么样？”

他还是只眨眼睛，把大头晃来晃去，好像天生就不会说话。路德维希把瓶子在窗台上放好，花瓣上几颗晶莹的水珠在阳光照射下焕发出鲜活生机，弗朗西斯也不自觉地往那儿看。不过没多久视野里就只有一片黑了——路德维希站到了他前面，手掌拢成一只三脚架形状轻轻搁在他头顶，让他自己转正了脑袋；另一只手则伸到后面掏着什么，布料急躁又漫长的摩擦声挺难熬。弗朗西斯舔了舔嘴唇，太干了，一舔都是血。不一会儿后桌上多了一声拍打和两张皱巴巴的纸票，一股机油味往他脸上飘。

“这周三晚上，看歌剧吗？”

一直满载怒气和指责的声音缓和下来，温和得好像不是同一个人的。竟然不是拿枪，弗朗西斯笑了一下，怎么不是拿枪。摸东西的手早就放回裤缝上了，不过另一只还贴着他，只是下滑一点到他耳朵边，把鬓角的碎发拨到后面去。

“我已经和他们说好了，到时候我亲自送你回来。”他粗糙的拇指内侧在他眼睑下面摩挲了一阵，很快就把那里摸红了，他放下了手。“出去走走吧，我们很久没谈过了，对吗？”他等待了五分钟，迫切而试探的眼神逐渐变成冷漠和失落。

弗朗西斯一直没说话，路德维希的耐心耗尽了，脚尖悄悄在地板上摩擦，嚓嚓。弗朗西斯还在笑，但是把头转到另一个角度，侧过眼睛看他，顺带用余光解读一下票面上的花体字，理查德·瓦格纳。

“有什么好笑的？”

他不紧不慢地把嘴角收住。

“有什么好笑的？”他第二次问的时候声音就更响了点，弗朗西斯在腿上拨着自己的手指，默数这个除了打架一无是处的莽夫还有多久掏枪。事实上他的确没在笑了，所以路德维希让怒火沉下去。他一直自诩是绅士。

弗朗西斯不愿意说话——两年来一直如此，除了刚停战的几日，往后对他就再难开金口，路德维希早就不是那个一被沉默羞辱就暴跳如雷的年轻人了，他放开对方，嘴上念叨着要喝水，拎起水壶才想起来龙头坏了，低声骂一句“晦气”，也没再去卫生间的打算，把壶放回台面上。

弗朗西斯扬了扬眼睑。

“下午我叫人来修。”他双手一摊在椅子上坐下，和弗朗西斯面对面。比起消瘦的法国人他的坐姿显得十分局促，因为空间和桌子都很小，他一伸手都能碰到对方的耳朵。

“《莱茵的黄金》，瓦格纳的代表作……”他说到这里顿了顿，“不过想必你都看过了……电影发明以前你常在包厢里醉生梦死对吗？像那昏庸无能的皇帝一样，耽于享乐。”自言自语着他笑出了声，像从前基尔伯特给他讲战场故事时会做的那样：“昏庸无能的拿破仑，两个。他们毁了你！不过你也顺应昏君毁了自己。现在是强者指导你的时候了。”

他把手搭在桌面上，在票面上敲击，对面没什么反应，令他有些失望。他停下来看着弗朗西斯的脸：他很久没剃胡茬，但也没长出太多，大概是由于过瘦——过瘦时什么新陈代谢好像都慢下来了，脸颊上到处都能见着浅白色的死皮被挖去的痕迹，有的地方太干，渗血变成了血痂。多荒唐啊，这可是六月，潮湿的六月。

他已经屈辱求和两年了，这落魄、丑陋、卑微的姿态！路德维希想起能作为对比考证的1919年的凡尔赛宫和1923年鲁尔区、1938年的慕尼黑舞台上法国人的样子，刚才的不满好像就当真能一笔勾销。

他翘起嘴唇，从前胸口袋里掏出烟点上，在法国面前吞云吐雾。弗朗西斯把头靠在椅背上静静看着他。

“你真的以为可以一直用这种态度逃避我吗？”

蓝色的眼睛时不时透过烟雾朝他射来凌厉的眼刀。

“我的人有给你送食物，每周两次，”他观察着他的侧脸，缓缓动着舌头，“你把它们给谁了？还是说你故意做苦肉计给我看？”

法国人一动不动地盯着他，烟已经熏红了他的眼角。一股冲动推着路德维希把烟按在他脸上，或是打他一拳，但是他止住了，向两边咧开嘴，烟雾和火车头上的蒸气一样到处跑。

“你的政府可在对美国摇尾乞怜。他们想要食物，因为我不给他们。但我有不给他们吗？”他低低地笑，笑声里掺进了对面的咳嗽声，他抿了抿嘴，从鼻孔里把一缕浅浅的烟长而缓呼出来。

“看看你瘦成什么样子了。这好看吗？亏我还按上次见你的样子定的衣服。”

他回过头看着灶台靠墙的那角落，弗朗西斯这才注意到那里放置的东西。那边从来照不到阳光，几个比墙上暗影更深色的手提袋沉默伫立，已经静静聆听他们的谈话许久。

“对，衣服。”他看到对面变换的视线解释道，“既然要去剧院总不能给人民丢脸，对吧？还有蛋糕……”他打量着对方身上洗得看不出形状的衬衣，外面还套了一件毛线马甲，都是饱和度极低的颜色，像个落魄的老头子。

啪嗒，烟掉在地上，一只军靴踩上去，弗朗西斯还没来得及看就被对方捏住了下巴。路德维希捏着的那张脸手感比想象得更糙，他飞快地弹开手指确认自己手上没粘什么胶才贴回去，没如原想的那般用力，轻轻扣在瘦削的颌骨上。弗朗西斯包在嘴唇里的牙齿开合了一下，他手底下的起伏感很微妙。

“你真难看。”他一字一句地说。“丑陋的脸，丑陋的身体，这幅样子是要给谁看呢？给美国吗？告诉他快来救你于水深火热，快对你加以人道援助？可惜他只想打你，不是吗？你的空军在北非干得很出色啊，和英国不相上下。而你呢，你在这里折磨自己，看到的只有你的国民——国民，他们都知道你在我手下生活得不好。你这是在公然反抗我吗？”

“我的政府？”

一声干砺如磨砂的声音突然卡进来。路德维希愣了一下，停滞在嘴角的笑容热烈地铺展开，很快就把他变成一只狞笑的狼。

“不错，你还没变成哑巴。”他起身到处找烟灰缸，最后从他窗台上的一排玻璃罐子里拿了一个扁平一些的，把烟头丢到里面。这时弗朗西斯在背后又问：“你说什么政府？”

“你信哪个政府？”

他走回桌子边上，忽然把手贴上了法国人的脖子。弗朗西斯的喉结动了一下，接着那只手猛地收紧。他只能发出难过的呜呜声，向他翻着眼白。

“说话，别装得像个懦夫，Frankreich，告诉我你信哪个政府。”

他用突起的眼球瞪了他几秒，从牙缝里挤出带着笑的气声说：“我信合法的那个政府。”

路德维希把他放开了，又摸出一支烟，按了两次打火机都没点着火，干脆作罢。他说“我倒要看看你到底有多自暴自弃”，站起来在房子里走动，好像刚才的话题全然没发生过一般。他穿行在三个房间之间，检查起每盏灯、每张椅子、每扇门，一边自言自语着报出需要修理的清单。他说话时弗朗西斯没有任何反应，又变回哑巴，只是把一只手搭在自己受伤的脖子上，视线追随他到敏捷地移动。

就像盯着一个光天化日之下闯进家门却堂而皇之地称自己只是来转转的强盗。

“这里、这里和这里都得修。”他用食指和中指关节到处敲敲打打，半仰着头打量装潢的模样倒是颇为认真——颇为稚嫩，弗朗西斯在心里嘲讽着，转回到另一边去了。窗台上的玫瑰花在他们周旋的几十分钟里已经吸饱了水，正招摇地伸开肢体。在这个角度他看不到窗外头的世界——这间房子离地坪很近，一部分埋在地下，门前挖出一条道，他坐在这里只能看见来来往往的人的腰和胸，要是站着就只能看见屁股和腿。这几日在门口来往的都是德军，都是德军，好久没看见搂着姑娘的了，让他能勉强每天抽出时间晒一小会儿太阳。

他眯起眼睛，不知不觉间路德维希回来了，站在他身后。

“你都记住了吗？”

他背对着他摇头。

“谅你也没记住。你真是一事无成，看啊，你变成什么样子了。真可笑，法兰西，躲在地下室里当老鼠。”

在弗朗西斯准备说点什么前他又说：“不过你也不用记，我会交代给‘他’的。可怜你这被饿到痴呆的脑子。我不为难你。”

其实他希望弗朗西斯能说话，他来这里尽量不带随从，为的就是能换一种身份听听他的想法。他一直想不透法国脑子里都在想什么，显然对方是有意疏远和他的来往。和东欧的伙伴们不一样，他面对他时总是天然地披着一层隔阂——也许源自一个曾经强大的帝国的自尊，或者，高傲、盲目之类的别的什么，在他们身上他的确没看到过——总而言之，这份抗拒的确让他本人，路德维希，愈发想要征服。

他回到桌子前面，继续和他面对面，盯着面容憔悴、头发干枯的法国人看，下决心再也不出口讥讽。今天他能开口真让他喜出望外，即使说的话不那么中听，可惜自从他掐了他的脖子以后他就像失了声。怪可惜的，他们已经两年没私底下说话了。

“不过周三你有空吧？嗯？我是不是对你太凶了？有意见就说，没意见就聪明点，学着点怎么做个战败国。我不是那种对手下败将不留活路、往死里压榨的人吧，对吧？”

他又摸了摸弗朗西斯的脸，这回多了几分温情，顺着他的颧骨摸到下巴，用指腹磨平凹凸不平的死皮。

“你好好和我说话，我就好好和你说。”他想把他嘴唇上的血也抹掉，可惜那些完全干了。他把拇指塞到他嘴里，撬开牙关，蘸了些唾液再抹了一边，裂口又开，越抹越多。

他在弗朗西斯的领子上擦了擦手。

“如果你真不想见到我，去和他看也一样。他又来巴黎了，这回应该很久都不会走。”

好像惧怕对方再说什么一般，路德维希急着接上话说：“那么你留着票吧，下午他会和修理工一起来。瓦格纳的作品总是很经典，能让你学到很多东西。……我们恐怕又有好几个月见不到了，这一阵我要去东线。下次见你时我希望你能增重10磅，不，至少15磅。还有，把屋里都修修好，这样你住得也舒服，不是吗？……不过这也由不得你自暴自弃，他会全权监督的。”

他本已打算走了，临走时又忍不住回过头。

“弗朗西斯，你得跟我道别。……你得感谢我一直保护你、照顾你、容忍你。”

鸢尾色的眼睛向他望了望，他没管唇边的血，故作生涩地用德语发音：“Tschüss，基尔伯特的弟弟。”

“你应该和我说‘Auf Wiedersehen’。”他眼睛里有些东西在闪烁，弗朗西斯每次用这称呼喊他时都会出现，但从未在他面前不加遮掩的展示过，他感到很有趣。

“Auf Wiedersehen，贝什米特弟弟。”

路德维希扯了扯衣领，咳嗽了一声，眼睛盯着地面上，用脚尖踢正了刚才坐过的椅子：“我走了。把票收好，去看歌剧，增重，修屋子。”

他走时动作很快，像匆匆忙忙要去做什么大事。

而弗朗西斯自始至终坐在餐椅上，目送门在他眼前开了又关。几分钟后他站起来，到门口插好了门链，然后回到窗前，瞥了眼垃圾桶里廉价的、随处可见的单朵花束包装，惘然地捧起充满水的牛奶瓶看着其中的玫瑰花。


	2. Chapter 2

正如路德维希所说，下午一点才过所谓“修理工”就光临弗朗西斯的寒舍。为一小队荷枪实弹的军人开门时他心头的不安完全消失了，好像这才是正确的发展模式。一、二、三、四、五，一共五个士兵进了他的家，守门的两位好像还在和谁交谈，那么必定是先前谈话中反复提及的那个……

弗朗西斯盯住门前雨棚下的第六个影子，目不转睛，直到他终于结束了交谈。脚步声越来越近，他调整着脸上的神态，渐渐地视野里走来一位官至中士的德国兵——个头很高，金色头发，倒是没拿枪，但也不是他要找的人。

他沉默着退回到过道的阴影里。

这时候第七人走进来，驻守巴黎的利奥波德姗姗来迟。弗朗西斯松了一口气，等待对方的寒暄。然而四目相对时对方眼睛里只有深深的震惊。那目光落在他从旧衬衣袖口伸出来的细如枯枝的手腕上，他终于意识到了，不动声色地放下手臂，向他点了点头。

“想必你已经知道我接管了路德维希在这里的工作。现在，他叫我带大家来帮你布置一下房间。”利奥波德公式化地说道，走到他面前，停顿了一下，没有如往常见面时礼节性地与他拥抱。弗朗西斯也没动，只是又向他点头一次。他一时不知道还要说什么，转头给士兵们下达起指令，漫长细致的要求又念了近五分钟。

“就让门开着吧，这间房一点阳光都照不到。”宣布工作开始前他最后说道，然后人们和进门时一样，静悄悄地散开了。弗朗西斯还维持着迎接他们进门时的姿势，面对大门，背后很快传来各种工具在房子里的敲打声。阳光被他用垮塌的眼皮夹在褶皱之中，变成一条极亮的线。距离上次出门他又有好久没这样直视太阳了，全身没有哪里是习惯的，但他努力不在这时候闭眼，所以只是抖着眼皮。

利奥波德盯着那线看了许久，上前一步，把头向他的肩上压低一些，轻声说道：“好久不见。”

“好久不见。”弗朗西斯往侧边退开了一点。

贡比涅森林里的一纸停战协议之后弗朗西斯就一直住在这儿了，路德维希为他精挑细选的房子，每个隔间的天花板都很低，四壁逼仄如海钓箱，可他从床上走到门口却要经狭长的过道和房间走二十一步。现在他一口气叫八个大活人装进这里，就好像把沙丁鱼都倒进箱子里——瞎安排。

没有地方可去，他们在厨房里坐下，弗朗西斯坐在早上的位子上，利奥波德坐在路德维希坐过的位子上。一个士兵在水龙头前捣鼓，时不时用小扳手敲出叮叮咚咚的旋律。

弗朗西斯不算太紧绷地靠在座椅上，一直没出声，只往利奥波德脸上看，看到最后对方情不自禁地抬手摸起自己的脸颊。

“抱歉，”弗朗西斯垂下眼睛笑了，“我只是没想好有什么可以跟你说。”

几乎是听见他说话的同一时间利奥波德也开了口：“不，没关系。最近天气好吗？”

“什么？”他们的句子有一部分重叠在一起，以至于他没能听清。

“最近天气都好吗？”利奥波德认真地问道，托着腮帮子，过了片刻又补充，“我前天才到巴黎。之前的一段时间我都在纽伦堡。不知道今年会不会比往常要热……”

虽然这话很莫名其妙，弗朗西斯还是努力回忆起自己从收音机里听到的天气播报，它们总是夹杂在德国人愚蠢而斗志昂扬的口号声里，他只在窗口连续好几个下午都站着踮着脚尖等待的法国人时才勉为其难地听一听，用来逃避驻军物资发放时街道上乱哄哄的闹剧。

可惜他还真没注意过天气，消瘦带来的畏寒病症让他穿了好几个月的厚衣裳，他几乎失去感知温度的能力了。

“没事，巴黎多少年了都是这个鬼样子，这没那么重要。”利奥波德咧嘴笑了一下，弗朗西斯从沉思中抬起头，看到他澄澈的眼眸便明白了用意。不过他没有顺着这话说下去，没有说“这一点都不鬼”或者“你们慕尼黑比这鬼多了”之类的。他捏了捏放在桌子下面的手指，斟酌一小会儿如何回答。

“弗朗西斯。”还好对方再次开口了，这回他有预感要问什么，提前让目光落下去。

“最近你的身体怎样？”

他停了约有半分钟，吸了一口气答道：“还行，如你所见。”

在他猜想利奥波德还要问什么的时候一直在修水龙头的士兵朝他们走了过来，他如释重负地松弛了脸颊上两块酸疼的肌肉，听他用带着口音的德语向长官请示把一扇开度过小的柜门拆开。利奥波德听后没有立即决断，而是到L型长桌前走了一圈，确定拆除没有问题后答复说无论如何必须在工作完毕后把它恢复原样。

弗朗西斯坐在桌前看着他对人指指点点，有那么一瞬间这背影能和路德维希的重合。

利奥波德正打算回座位上时发现了一直放在墙角的几个纸袋，他向弗朗西斯使了个眼神，把它们拎过来放到桌上。

“是一套西服，还有，你看得见，蛋糕。”

“他拿给你的？”

“你弟弟要请我看歌剧，而我的确没有合适的衣服。”

利奥波德略加思索，没继续问衣服的事，而是询问起剧目。

“《莱茵的黄金》。”他像播报员一样机械地说。

对这答案利奥波德显出一副见怪不怪的样子，只是对前面的称呼提出异议：“你什么时候那样叫了，那是基尔伯特的弟弟，跟我没关系。”

弗朗西斯向他耸肩，他一动胳膊松弛的衣服就直往上跑，令利奥波德看着他的眼神变得十分疼惜。进门时他就注意到他消瘦的样子了，他着实为之震惊，毕竟弗朗西斯是他见过最在意外表的人之一。

“你太瘦了。”利奥波德还是说出了一直小心翼翼藏在舌头底下的话，“这样子未必能达到你的预期。”

“是，是。”他敷衍地应着，“所以你要为我改一下衣服吗？”

他的话换来一个困惑的眼神。

弗朗西斯起身去卧室找门票，与修理衣柜的士兵擦肩而过时对方用一种类似于屠夫视察剥完皮的菜牛时的眼神看了他许久，他起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。不过他有在德国人面前假装听不懂德语的特权，所以当对方向他问话时他径直出了门，回到桌子边上，脚步也轻快起来。他把两张压干了油渍而变脆的票轻轻放在利奥波德的手边。

“小贝什米特说由你负责陪同观剧。”他扬了扬眉毛，甚至笑了一下。利奥波德接到来修理房子的任务时没听过关于歌剧的事，但是现在他捕捉到了这抹笑——久违的笑，好像云开雨霁，顿时就失去了拒绝的胆量。

轻松的气氛在两人之间漫开，他点点头说：“好啊，如果你乐意去的话——那么，改尺寸的事就包在我身上。到时候我把衣服送回来。”

弗朗西斯摊开手，又往椅背上靠，手肘轻轻地挂在木条上，摇摇晃晃。利奥波德看着沐浴在阳光里的法国人，血流汩汩地奔向心脏。他们彼此对望着就这么消磨了十几分钟，之后利奥波德又问起蛋糕。

“我不知道他为什么给我带这个，我的肠胃早就吃不消这种东西了。”他看了一下门外，太阳的角度几乎没变，“不过现在天气还挺热，明天也许就坏了，不如你来替我吃掉它？”

利奥波德还迟疑时，屋主挤到那个正在忙碌的士兵边上，从抽屉里摸出一只金色的小勺子，在正在调试的水流下冲洗一番后拿回桌前。他主动替对方拆开包装，一只朴素的圆形奶油蛋糕慢慢出现在了桌上，正中央立着一颗裹了糖霜的樱桃。

“在这时候是奢侈品，对吗？”他听见士兵吸鼻子的声音，用稍大的音量问道。巴伐利亚人沉眉看了看桌子，把小勺捏进手里。他的手格外大，这样尺寸的勺子在他手里像个玩具。这时弗朗西斯用食指和拇指捻起那枚樱桃，送到他嘴边。

他吃了几口蛋糕，评价说口感十分好，叫对方也来尝尝。后者拒绝了他，理由仍然是自己没法消化这样高脂肪的食物。

几个完成任务的士兵背着工具和枪走回来，在门前站成一列。弗朗西斯双手交叠在下巴之下，半眯着眼睛打量他们。这里有四个人，还剩两个在房里。士兵的影子连成黑压压的一片，在弗朗西斯皱眉之前，利奥波德让他们到门外去等候。

天又亮了，暖洋洋的光扑着弗朗西斯的脸。在狭小的桌子前面他目睹对方吃完快半个蛋糕，终于迎来最后的两人。作为小队长的中士走到门口时他们的长官还没结束用餐。他想了想吩咐道：“你带他们回去，我再向法国传达一些指示，请你们暂且回避。”

人们离开了房间，四下重归寂静。香甜的奶油味在利奥波德嘴里久久不散，甚至充斥在空气中，他决定到门前去透口气。其实他没想好自己留下来要做什么，只是觉得既然他们开始了某些话题，那么至少不能话说半句就走。他双手叉着腰在门前踱步，把头探到屋子外面，收回来时在门框上撞到了脑袋。

弗朗西斯忍俊不禁：“你要稍微缩一下脖子。”

他回过头，看到他整个人站在阳光中，苍白的肤色被照得有了几分血色。这一刻是多么平和，就像非战状态下他们在一起时的普通午后。

门外没什么好看的，他在门前转了几分钟就回来，顺带关上门。这举动让弗朗西斯的脸顿时暗下来——没有窗户的墙对着他，只把怎么也抛不完的阴影扔到他脸上。他向侧面转了一下，习惯了光亮的眼睛看向对侧。

“弗朗西斯。”利奥波德坐回桌边，换了种更恳切的口吻劝他也吃几口蛋糕，即使他也觉得略为油腻。弗朗西斯继续找着借口，被他一言点破，说他这么做不过是以绝食抵抗路德维希的管制，是无声地与德国作对。弗朗西斯不置可否，和他对望了几秒，把勺子接过。

第一口奶香浓郁的绵软泡沫沾到舌头的时候，他有些恍惚。

“你还是该多吃点东西。你的人民……其实你的人民处境不算糟，也许你在这里待得太久，其实许多地方都和法国没法比。每日给你们的配给都是公开的，如果路德维希没告诉你……下次来时我带给你一份拷贝。”他看到对方开始吃东西时心满意足的笑起来，有些得意忘形地架起二郎腿，眼睛往左瞟一下又往右看一下，自说自话。“听说你在这里不能看书对吗？平时你也可以听听广播，或者我陪你到门口转一转……”

“所以你不是来监督士兵‘布置’我的房间的，你是来做小贝什米特的传话筒，勒令我吃他的蛋糕的？”

利奥波德飘移的目光就此定住，他咳嗽了一声。

“总之你得吃东西，趁现在还有得吃。你也不是第一次打这样的战争，这显然不是一蹴而就的事，越到后面处境只会越艰难。”他低着头，伸出手指点了点被刮到托盘侧边的奶油，“这些能提供更高的能量。如果你能吃得下的话……你过去是多么爱吃甜品！”

弗朗西斯抬起头略带歉意又玩味地笑了笑，嘴唇上还沾了些奶油。利奥波德鬼使神差地伸出手想帮他把那一点抹掉，但是还没碰到脸就被对方躲闪过去。他不敢再试一次，只是错愕地把手悬在空中。

“弗朗西斯？”

“弗朗西斯，你误会了，我不是这个意思……我只是看你这样……”

他语无伦次地说，急于解释。当对方不再回答时他放低了声音，只小声连续地问着“怎么了”，同时将视线越过那身影落上窗台，猛然间让那枝妖冶如血的红玫瑰撞进视野。

下一秒他听见勺子搁置在桌上的声音，是弗朗西斯主动握住了他的手。

“你没事吧，弗朗西斯？”他忽然有些慌张，但是身体却随着对方的引导站起来，接着本能地把另一只手按在他肩上。

他又向他笑了一下，这次让温柔慷慨地停驻在眼底，利奥波德只觉得口干舌燥。

他们又太久没这么近距离接触过了。

他把毫无抵抗的法国人带到长桌边，捧住对方的脸庞把嘴唇压了上去。后者在喷涌到面颊的湿热气流中闭上了眼睛。

误会了，误会了什么呢？是误会了叫自己吃蛋糕的命令，还是误会了为他抹去奶油的动作？“这样”又是哪样？

二十分钟后新修好的水龙头前，弗朗西斯用拳头抵着侧腹不住地干呕着。利奥波德已经在那个吻结束后带着他要改的衣服离开了，所以他有许多时间来处理那些在胃里作怪的东西，虽然他没有吃下太多蛋糕，导致吐出的只有缀满泡泡的絮状物的胃液。但即便如此反胃感也完全未被止住，他只好把水开到了最大，继续向没有多余脂肪的身体施力。最后他终于成功地吐出几缕血丝。

他关掉水把嘴擦干净，拖着两腿回到床上，弓起背蜷缩在那的时候火燎的疼痛从食道一直稍上来。他懊悔地想自己高估了身体的接受能力，即使对方把话说得再好听，当他吃下油腻的蛋糕时仍然只想呕吐，但又欣慰地感激自己没在更早时吐出来。

他的床头放着一本自制的简易日历和一支笔，每过一天就往上打一个叉，以在一成不变的折磨中保持清醒。他伸出酸痛的手把本子举到面前，看了看上方的拉丁字母，星期二，然后松开手，翻了个面把自己卷进被子。

从周三往后日子过得大同小异，每天利奥波德都会前来，带些看起来较新的家具或衣服，有时候带一个随从，有时候自己一个人气喘吁吁地搬运，当然还附赠为他定制的餐食。对于送餐这方面，以往替路德维希传菜的守卫也会这样做，但他每次都会把它们倒进下水道或者扔出窗外——不必担心被发现，因为没有人能对街上躺着的喷香面包视若无睹，只扔出半小时准能被捡走。不过利奥波德好像铁了心要看他摆脱这副又瘦又病的样子，做得比路德维希还过分，竟亲自陪他用餐，那份平日里充满关怀和热诚的目光在此时就像鞭策囚犯苦劳的刑具，让他切实体会到如芒在背。好在他带来的食物远比路德维希的蛋糕清淡，没让他像周二那样出丑，即使每次送走巴伐利亚人他都觉得胃里的铁块硌得胃壁在流泪流血。后来到了周六时他罢工许久的消化系统终于能勤勉运转一小会儿了，在吃饭时他也能从疼痛间隙稍稍和对方聊上一两句。

起先他试着向他打探前线的事，询问他们近期的战略目标，甚至问需要法国提供什么帮助，但利奥波德总能拙劣地转移话题。于是最后他们唯一能谈而他又感兴趣的只有路德维希。

周日和周一他两次问路德维希是否还在巴黎，利奥波德的回答模棱两可。他想其中必定有问题，往常德国人但凡在这一有时间就会往这房子里跑，但这次竟然整整一周都没来打扰他。谈这个话题时他往窗边上看过去，放置一周的玫瑰已经蔫了。

“不是我不想说，是我真的不知道他在哪、在干什么。”利奥波德叹着气在窗前洗掉用完的盘子和碗。弗朗西斯坐在座位上，一只手搭着微微鼓起的肚子，那里像一张绷紧的小鼓，皮肉之下血管突突直跳。

“我只能说……各个战场都不是很顺利。我想他一定急着去处理那些事，所以他才会叫我来这儿。”

他没有要就此多说的意思，弗朗西斯不为难他，来到客厅中靠在新搬进来的皮沙发上打了会儿盹。利奥波德真的为他添置了不少家具，让他躺着度日如年的地方除了床以外多了好几个备选方案。

利奥波德擦干净桌面也来到沙发上。弗朗西斯不再穿长衣长裤了，而是穿对方购买的睡袍。利奥波德躺在一侧的扶手上，把法国人抱在自己怀里，怜惜地揉揉他的肋骨，捏捏他的膝盖，自言自语道还得再长点肉才像话，不然出去跑两步都能把腿折了。

他们在沙发上聊天、抚摸，然后自然而然地接吻。只是每次当他们嘴唇相贴时他总是想到那个在水池前不住干呕的周二，水里刺眼的血丝，然后他就必须得闭紧眼睛去想更早前发生的事，更早前，一百年、两百年前的时候。

好在亲近总是在此点到为止，利奥波德不会进行下一步动作，而会匆匆从沙发上起身，整理好衣服以工作繁忙为由与他告别。而他则会在他走后用手按压着干燥的嘴唇，企图重现那份痛苦而微妙的真实感。

又是一天过去，他在日历本上画下一个新的叉。时间终于来到了他略微期待的周三。


	3. Chapter 3

路德维希清楚地记得自己第一次见弗朗西斯时的场景，那是在1815年的维也纳的一场晚会上，为防止还没熟悉宫廷布局的他走丢，埃德尔斯坦叮嘱他务必紧跟身后。那时他还什么都不会，会的只有听话——他扮演好小尾巴的角色，随奥地利帝国穿过翩翩起舞的人群时撞在不知哪位女士的裙撑上。他慌忙道歉，回给他的是两个吻。再抬头时，两位妇人已经转着圈向两侧散开。他张望着四周，一眼盯上了一个身材颀长、气宇非凡的男人，金色长发用丁香色丝带低低束着，水蓝色的外衣和鹅黄色的马甲在一众黑衣打扮的舞者里极为亮眼，最引人注目的是他手里捻着的那支玫瑰——没有任何包装，还带着泥和刺，看起来活泼得很，和剧院里人们献给女演员的撒着香粉扎着缎带的都不一样。小德意志口干极了，不停地吞咽，为了看清一些还踮起了脚尖，以至于发觉埃德尔斯坦正领他朝那走时激动得心直往喉咙口蹿，难以平静。他太想走近看一看他和他的玫瑰了！可没想到对方见到他的那一瞬间，眼睛里流露的只有厌恶与震惊。

他们开始说法语，他一句也听不懂。不过眼神无国界，夹着刀子的眼神着实伤害到他了，他不安地低下头——当对方讨厌你的时候低下头让对方骂个够总是没错的选择，这是埃德尔斯坦教他的第一件事，在他因为在宫廷里乱走而被拎回房间大骂一顿的时候，尽管到现在他都不觉得自己有什么错。

情况没有他想的那么糟，谈话结束时弗朗西斯的表情重归缓和，还解开他的一颗纽扣，把玫瑰插进扣眼。他抬手想触碰时却被对方用德语呵止：“玫瑰有刺，有个小家伙却为一睹芳容不惜把手弄伤？”

他说德语也很好听，比他听过的人讲得都圆润婉转，小舌音如法语中的柔和。笑容回到他脸上了，他和弗朗西斯道谢，然后便又被埃德尔斯坦牵走，去见下一位国家化身。

走出没几步时他忍不住用手碰了玫瑰，摸一摸它柔软的花瓣，再摸一摸坚硬的楔形的小刺——其实盯准了刺的位置再摸一点也不疼，但是他还没看清呢，一只大手就伸过来，扣着花萼把整枝花都抽走。几颗被扣眼勒开的刺弹到他下巴上，他紧紧闭着眼睛。

再睁眼时花到了一位下人手里。

那天他们究竟说了什么？是什么让他对他的态度从厌恶变成了亲和？这问题没有困扰他很久，因为很快他就发现弗朗西斯是美泉宫的常客，每年总要来上好几次，还时常在宫里留宿，这样一来显然一场舞会上的态度就没那么重要。他来留宿时会和埃德尔斯坦睡在一起，于是他就要被赶出房间。有时他还在门口徘徊里面就响起的对话，他不是刻意听的，是他们说得太大声。那时候他已经学会一些法语词汇，能听懂他们所谈及的服装与时尚的话题，有时也讲一讲艺术，不过讲不了太久就会有其他声音加入进来，最后完全取代理智的讨论。

那些声音他完全不懂，但是听起来……很奇怪。

很奇怪。

那是什么？

他皱着眉头，手指不知不觉移到了平角裤的边缘。那是什么？他突然又想起每次弗朗西斯来时都拿一支那种没拔掉刺也没擦干净泥的花，他曾很感兴趣，可走遍了市场也没找见。他还想到有一次他急匆匆地把超时的交响曲作业交到埃德尔斯坦的房间里时发现门没锁——他太着急了，他总是迟交作业，因为他一点也没有艺术天分，每次都要冥思苦想很久——然后他像小鹿一样撞进门里，准备好挨骂的，却只在里面看见了弗朗西斯。

一个坐在床上、头发散乱、上身赤裸、被子只盖到腰部的弗朗西斯。

他不由自主地把手指向抬头的欲望靠过去，在脑海中幻想起尚且朦胧、美好而温和的法国人形象，坐在花丛中的、身披华服的，或者与他跳舞的……曾经他差点就和弗朗西斯跳舞，在他还没对方高的时候，但是怯懦阻挠了他，他没有迈出那一步。后来他从维也纳搬到了柏林，弗朗西斯来找基尔伯特时再也没那样客气过。

甚至在他违背了哥哥的命令为被囚禁的弗朗西斯送去食物时，对方险些就把他按在地上打。

可那时他还是对他抱有一丝幻想——这个优雅、美丽、大度又得体的古国不该对他有这样深的怨恨，他不是生来就料到自己会做普鲁士和奥地利的孩子的。

他把潮湿的手在被子内侧擦了一下，想这真的十分遗憾，然后又把手伸过去，牢牢地抓住站起来的玩意。他很久没有自己解决过，最近他总是要么在战场要么在去战场的路上。六月发生了太多动荡，太平洋上日本的优势被一举逆转，苏联战场上自莫斯科战役失败后德军一直没能恢复元气，高层决定集中兵力在斯大林格勒发动突袭。距离上次大规模进攻已经过去了半年，眼见七月就要到来，他却突然失了干劲，不愿动身。

后来、后来……

他闭上眼睛时一个蓝色的影子猛地窜进视野，鲜血逐渐在眼前漫开。意识到那是在凡尔登夜色下的弗朗西斯后，更多能把他逼疯的影像鱼贯而入，随同前来的还有尖酸刻薄的冷嘲热讽，还有那双永远伤人的眼睛。他像个泄气的气球，眼睁睁地看着欲望向四方流逝，从裤腰里缓缓抽出手掌，睁开眼睛怔怔地望着天花板。

天已经亮得差不多了。

夏天总是天亮得很早，但这就是他为自己规定的起床时间。尽管头脑和身体都疲惫至极，他依然果断地掀开被子从床上下来，拖鞋慵懒地踩过通往浴室的门线。

对法国人有性幻想还是太懈怠了。

他一边往脸上扑水一边自责。

洗完脸他格外认真地打理头发，用了比往常更多的发胶和两倍的时间，毕竟它需要比以往被保持更久，这是繁忙的一天。早晨他要与上司通电，接着吩咐各位高层和化身，午饭后则是与维希来的政府面谈，恐怕花去一整个下午的时间也没法得到好结果，晚上，至于晚上……

他把脸往镜子更贴近几厘米，认真地检查自己的头发。

时间一转眼就到了傍晚。

利奥波德在下午来到弗朗西斯的房子里，他还没忘要给他改的礼服。现在他正坐在沙发上，满心期待地等对方从卧房那扇有魔力的门后出来。他想一旦门被打开，从里面走来的必定让他眼前一亮。这天他也穿着一身做工精良的正装，而没穿军礼服，他想既然是去剧院那么还是尽量淡化身份差异为好。不过贴身的衣服也有坏处，最近往返于弗朗西斯家和政府的日子让好几磅肉结结实实地加在他身上，他活动手臂时感到肩上拘束得厉害。

从巴黎离开后一定得减肥，他松开衬衣的第一颗纽扣想，在这里除了陪同弗朗西斯用餐他每天还得遭受驻军的款待——据说是路德维希留下的习俗，在最豪华的酒店里，甚至有时候要在哪个王宫，这实在太容易长肉。

那些东西用来招待他未免太浪费，他想过告诉他们该把人民的伙食标准提高些，没力气的时候兵工厂里的效率也要下降，但谁能做这个主呢？多一事总不如少一事，他很久不再逆着路德维希的意思来了。

他在自己肚皮上拍到第三下时门开了，穿戴完毕的弗朗西斯走出来，他当即长长地吸了一口气。

太完美了，太漂亮了，太……棒了。

他不由自主地鼓起掌来，慢慢地，一下接一下，五六下才放手。弗朗西斯在他身边绕了一圈，往沙发走过去。

“怎么了，被我的美丽吓到说不出话？”他看起来心情不错，除了能与德国人开玩笑外，为今天的出行修剪了胡茬也是证据之一。那些短短的小金刺均匀地排布在如山峦绵延的下巴上，是的，他原本凹陷的脸上总算也饱满一些，曾经长着死皮的地方有了平滑的光泽。利奥波德对这一切都感到满意，这可是他牺牲自己的身材换来的成果。

“是的，是的，你真的太漂亮了。我很高兴看到你的状态这样好。”

他十分激动，自然而然地搂住弗朗西斯的腰——那纤细的腰肢还是盈盈一握，他放轻了力道，把脸贴在他腹上靠了几秒，发觉衬衣没塞进裤腰里后动了坏心思，把手顺着衣摆滑了进去。

弗朗西斯把手放在他头顶上，自上而下地轻抚着那颗金色的脑袋，头发还是和以前一样硬。他越过后颈的衣领，一路摸了下去。

他们的呼吸都变得急促而浓稠，姿势很快变换了，弗朗西斯坐下来，然后几乎半躺下，利奥波德以一个半悬空的姿势压在他身上，十指伸进长发里，从他的下巴往上啃咬，一步步，最后到了嘴唇。

这天他们刚吃完罗勒意面，他唇齿间尽是香草的气味。利奥波德很喜欢这味道，朝那儿轻轻咬下。

弗朗西斯的笑声传到他耳朵里，他不知道他在笑什么，他没办法固定身体，改握住他的一只手，这时法国人的另一只手已经探进他的外套中，摸着紧绷的后腰。该死，他怎么没换件大点的衬衣呢？这件衣服快被他把纽扣撑破了，肌肉和脂肪都向外鼓。下一秒对方灵巧的手指擦过他的脊柱，他剧烈地抖了一下。

这不对，这很不对。

他从沙发上坐起来，发出几声响亮的呼气声，看着同样在嬉闹中脸颊绯红的男人。弗朗西斯的的神情几乎和他们倒在这里之前一样，友善到不真实。

“我们得走了，弗朗西斯。”他用手背抹了抹嘴，“咚”地跳下地，快步走到镜子前面把弄乱的衣服理好。弗朗西斯也从躺着的姿势坐正，理了理领带，在镜子里朝他笑了一笑。

“时间在七点对吗？”

“是，但是最好早点去，避开人流量最大的时候。”利奥波德的动作飞快，语速也是，他就没打算给自己喘息的机会。

汽车驶上大道，弗朗西斯侧过头望着窗外，心里画起地图。

“你好像绕了远路。”

“是吗？”利奥波德望着前方，手指不自觉地在方向盘上扣紧，弗朗西斯往那儿斜了一下眼睛。

“在回避什么？”

他沉默了半分钟以后回答，自知没法瞒过一个在这里生活了千年的人：“刚才转弯的路口是他们放置……绞刑架的地方。”

弗朗西斯把自己靠在椅背上，闭上眼睛。利奥波德转过来，谨慎地盯着他的脸，生怕他就保持这种闭眼而无表情的样子走完全程。还好很快他又开口了。

“是吗？没必要避着我。前几天我住的地方对面就有人被处决。也许不是你说的这个绞刑架，但叫声十分凄厉，我听得到。”他平静的叙述让听者感到更加难过。

“……对不起。”他没克制自己下意识的回应。

弗朗西斯干笑了一声：“给你讲个笑话吧，住在你家里对你彬彬有礼的德国人和占领你的国家的德国人不是一伙人。”

利奥波德的胃不合时宜地翻腾着，他用一只手摸了一下肚子，感到肚皮上还残留着刚才他们胸腹相贴时的感觉，很微妙。他不太懂弗朗西斯要讲什么道理给他，他本能地先排斥起来。

“但是他们和把你的邻居吊死的人是一伙人。做刽子手的人平时也对你彬彬有礼，对你笑。”他收起笑容，向车顶仰头。

利奥波德用舌尖顶住上颚，转回去认真驾驶。他们很久都没再说话。但车程才走过一半，沉默和不恰当的话题一样，都让人难堪。他决定说点别的。

“你过去看过这部剧吗？”

弗朗西斯很快适应了新话题，回答道：“也许看过，也许没有。我对瓦格纳没有什么研究。”

“是吗？它讲了一个……让我想想该怎么总结，”他用余光看着人行道上巡逻的士兵，“唔，可以这样讲，它讲了一个坏蛋抢走更坏的宝藏的故事。”

当他看过来的时候，弗朗西斯及时点了两下头。

“主角是个矮人，他想得到保管宝藏的女神的爱，但是他们嘲笑他。他就拿走了这宝藏——啊，我忘记说了，关于宝藏还有一个传说，只要用它加工成指环，就能获得整个世界，只是首先，必须得放弃爱情。”

“矮人想反正他也得不到女神的爱，不如退而求其次，得到世界。然后、然后故事就这么开始了。”

他说完了故事，并没有期待掌声或者认可，当然弗朗西斯也没给他。又闭目休息几分钟后，弗朗西斯问：“你经常听瓦格纳吗？拜罗伊特[1]？”

“是吧。嗯……路德维希，我是说路德维希二世，他很喜欢。”

这个名字把两人都拉进回忆里。

十九世纪时巴伐利亚国王对法国的爱堪称痴迷，他常常受托以“考察走访宫殿”为名拜访法国，只是天真又理想主义的小国王不知道他每次来都得陪人家上床，身心皆经受极大考验——“在欧洲能上弗朗西斯的床反倒是件好事，你该高兴呀”，小国王在听他支支吾吾地说出真相请求别再委派他去以后，笑得格外开心。

“我还以为你要说和奥地利去呢。”弗朗西斯说。

“不，他其实不喜欢瓦格纳。”利奥波德说到这个来了兴致，“不过路德维希也挺喜欢叫他听瓦格纳的……啊，啊，这回说的是那个路德维希了。不过我不觉得那小鬼真有这种高雅爱好，没准只是在掩盖自己只会对人动手的人格缺陷呢？”

他说完以后他们都笑了，只笑了一小会儿。先收住笑容的还是弗朗西斯，他想到奥地利被吞并的事时总是感到哪里不舒服，也许是因为这很容易让他想到紧随其后的苏台德，也许是因为它本身就是一种被默认的罪行。

他又看了几眼利奥波德，对方只专心前方的路程。

车停下后他们并排往剧院大门走，来得不算太早，熙熙攘攘的人群像洄游的鱼儿一般往窄门里走。利奥波德抓住弗朗西斯的胳膊，往前走了几步便突然停下。

“怎么了？”

弗朗西斯问，但他很快发现自己不需要等待回答。

——因为路德维希已经站在了他前面。

他脸上还留着和利奥波德畅谈时勉强称得上轻快的神情，此刻凝固成一滩丑恶的烛泪，哗啦啦地碎裂了落下去。

“你为什么在这里？”他向他质问，被欺骗的羞耻和愤怒在体内冒泡。

路德维希卸下脸上一闪而过的错愕，从身后举出一大捧玫瑰花递给他。他当然没伸手去接，而是又问了一次。对方依然不回答，把他的手拉起来，把花强硬地塞到他臂弯中，然后拽过他的肩膀把他拗成与自己肩并肩站立的姿势。路德维希的一只手环过他的背，落在对侧的手臂上。

“你干什么？”他继续问，发现身边围上来一群人，好像是凭空冒出来的，刚才拥挤的人群也散开了，在中心留下一个空洞。

他注意到几个记者模样的人正朝他们举起相机。与此同时路德维希在耳边小声提醒道自己说的是“Auf Widersehen”，表明还会再见，况且他只说允许他与巴伐利亚一同前来，没说他不会出席。

弗朗西斯龇着嘴，眼睛不停地往上瞟，希望对方理解其中愤怒的含量。在这么多人面前他不想发脾气，德国人也不配让他发脾气。路德维希聒噪的声音又响在耳畔。

对镜头笑一笑吧，明天会上头条的。希望你的人民不要因你对我肆意做这种表情而多想。”

他没有笑，但是也没能保持住操控愤恨的肌肉。放下嘴角的一刹那闪光灯他眼前亮了，人们对他拍个不停。不过他已经不在乎什么照片或者头条，他只想把路德维希拖到边上好好问出个所以然来，他何时学会用这样卑劣的手段将他玩弄，何时把歪门邪道用得这样不加遮掩。

他还应该问利奥波德——利奥波德，他到处转着头找巴伐利亚人。对方的高个子让他在人群里很醒目，他找到他的时候，利奥波德向他投来了愧疚的目光。

“你早就知道他会来。”他用口型问，心里滋滋地冒火，这样一来这整个晚上就是一个彻头彻尾的笑话，一个骗局。他真的没料到路德维希会来，这样与政治无关的场合下这未免显得对方太狡猾太小心眼。

让他极为失望的是利奥波德只对他摇头，张了张嘴但欲言又止。

“好了，走吧。”人群很适时地散开，路德维希就着搂他的姿势把他带进剧院里。他们没有坐包厢，而是被安排在前排，路德维希坐在最左边，往右是弗朗西斯、利奥波德。一大束花没有地方放，弗朗西斯只好搁在腿上，用一只手在胸前固定好位置。这动作很难维持，他甚至觉得路德维希给他这么大的花束是有意刁难——送票又给他自由的承诺是假的，他从未怀疑，让他增重保持健康的关怀也是假的，他要的不过是一个在报纸上充满生命力的弗朗西斯，一个站在他身边手捧鲜花面带笑容的弗朗西斯

但是何必这样大费周章？强盗攫取宝藏的行径从不因采取了君子手段而被洗脱罪名。

放好花后他又向利奥波德使了两个眼神，不想多费口舌，因为他现在只觉得心乱如麻，要问也问不出什么好话，况且还有路德维希在身边。

但不得回应。

算了，算了。他咬着牙，把头摆正了对着舞台，不想再管德国人的事。幕布后面窸窸窣窣的声音提醒他演员正在积极做最后的准备，很快就要登场。

如果他听利奥波德的话来得早一些，是否还会像现在这样？

他又看了一眼利奥波德，对方紧紧抿着嘴唇，下巴中央的一道褶皱因此被刻得极深，双目也只往舞台看。

TBC

[1] 拜罗伊特：巴伐利亚城市，每年7、8月在此举行瓦格纳歌剧节。歌剧节上剧院只上演瓦格纳的作品。瓦格纳在世时认为自己的舞台作品是严肃的、神圣的艺术，不论从素材上还是从戏剧理念上，都和意大利、法国歌剧泾渭分明，于是在给巴伐利亚国王路德维希二世的一封信中他写道：“我的“指环”、我的《帕西法尔》，怎能和《卡门》《茶花女》在同一个舞台上演出呢？”由此他开始构思修建一座专门上演他自己作品的剧院。这个计划在瓦格纳1864年迁居慕尼黑以后几乎得以实现——路德维希二世为他提供了足够的资金，当时曾与他一同参加德累斯顿起义的欧洲一流建筑师戈特弗里德·森佩尔（Gottfried Semper）为他设计了既美观又实用的模型。后来瓦格纳因绯闻得罪了宫廷，不得不离开慕尼黑。修建一座属于自己的剧院的理想直到1872年终于在拜罗伊特实现。在瓦格纳有生之年，歌剧节只举办过两届——1876年的第一届上，《尼伯龙根的指环》完整首演，当时剧院的建筑结构完全是为这部作品服务的。


	4. Chapter 4

暗红色的幕布徐徐拉开，一连串流畅的轻响，休眠的射灯相继打亮，舞台又明朗起来。漫长的剧目已行进到终场，矮人阿尔伯利希蹒跚走到台前。

“请让我带走指环！我已经如约放弃了那些东西！”

“把指环留下！”神王沃坦怒斥一声，“那指环是你的吗？你这不要脸的矮子！你竟然把从莱茵河底抢来的东西称作你自己的。”

沃坦扑向阿尔伯利希，无情地从这个为了莱茵河底的黄金蹉跎了岁月却毫无收获的男人手里夺走指环，矮人和低音号一起爆发出哀鸣。

可怜的阿尔伯利希，为了这指环已发誓弃绝爱情，而今除却对现存秩序的仇恨外，已经一无所有。

瓦格纳作品的缺点之一就是过长，弗朗西斯在这位大师在世时就有所耳闻。现在看来评价中肯，近三小时的久坐对坐骨下薄薄的皮层而言是一种折磨，但他无意变换姿势，只面无表情地看走动的演员以分散注意力，不时瞟一瞟身边的两人。利奥波德会在他移过视线时不安地向更右边转头，路德维希倒是纹丝不动，只是额上渗出了一片热汗。夜晚的气温并不高，被汗水打湿的鬓角看起来十分奇怪。他正欲把视线转回舞台时，过道上两个穿党卫制服的身影吸引了他。

他回归端坐，只用余光悄悄打量，没多久后其中一个朝这边走过来。路德维希好像得到了感召般起身离席。他马上收回目光。

“快要结束了。”利奥波德突然说。他很意外他会在此时出声，而且如果有什么非得现在说的话，他该明白自己想听的也完全不是这个。所以他只是优雅地微笑，利奥波德自讨没趣，闭紧嘴巴。

那头路德维希与两名军人谈了很久，不时伸手做一些夸张的肢体动作，弗朗西斯猜他遇到了棘手事，但是还没来得及想更多时他又走回来，面色比离去时阴沉许多，重重地坐回椅子。玫瑰花震了一下，花瓣掉到地上。

剧目结束后人们陆陆续续散场，路德维希一直未动，由是剩下两人也只能僵坐原地。待除他们外最后一名观众走出小门时他才站起来，拍打一下裤缝，身上漆黑笔挺的军装在灯下倒煞是好看——和这冗长而难以欣赏的剧目一样，刻奇的审美，矫揉造作。

路德维希看着手表告诉弗朗西斯由他送他回家，后者没反对，被挽住手臂带到门外。他的手和额头一样湿，温度也很高，让被紧贴的弗朗西斯愈发烦躁。他们走到门口时路德维希与利奥波德告别。弗朗西斯久久没动的睫毛向下扇了一扇，跟着德国人坐上汽车，VW82。

由于剧目放映，整座巴黎城的宵禁时间都得以推迟。街上三三两两走着看居民和士兵，像一个个定格动画的玩具小人。路德维希带弗朗西斯坐在后排，一只手握在一起。

“我们很注重法国人民的精神生活。”

“你对瓦格纳的看法是否改观？”

“Frankreich？”

巴伐利亚人一周的陪伴没有改变法国，他感到生气，但碍于司机在场，只是把抚摸的动作改为掐捏。硬指甲很快在青筋毕显的手背上刻下几个暗红的月牙印。

弗朗西斯对手上的疼痛不以为意，只盯着后视镜里在转弯时消隐的另一辆车——对方好像并未注意。不久之后路德维希不再虐待他，用拇指摩挲凹痕。

路德维希依次抬了两腿，让勒紧的军裤缝隙移动一个位置，盯了几秒对方的侧脸，感到体内的异样又燃起，只好让目光落回搁置怀中的花束。这束鲜花是他几天前就预订的，没有得到期待的回应，只以极其尴尬的角度斜靠在一具意识游离的躯体上——他倒并不失望，只要在记者的相机里光彩夺目就行，现在目的已达成，待次日报纸印发维希政府就不得不承认他们的法兰西、他们的人民亲切地站在德国这边，加紧军事联合势在必得，他已经在空军方面给了法国足够的自由，如今海军不该再任其发展；更何况接下来……

早上莫名其妙的梦境适时缠绕上心头，那种热度在下腹萦绕不去，他揉了一把前额，发出一声粗重的叹息。

照往常要求，司机把车停在距离弗朗西斯的住处一个路口的位置，剩下的路程由步行完成。弗朗西斯下车时没有拿花，被路德维希数落了几句又拿上，两人还是手挽手，很慢地踱步到有半截身子都埋在土底下的房子前面。让两人都深感惊讶的是——正如之前在剧院门口遇到路德维希一样，已经与他们告别的利奥波德出现在下沉的坡道里。弗朗西斯想起后视镜里的那辆车，心中了然。

“今天早上我帮他安装了一件橱柜，只装到一半，所以我再来看看。”他向他们解释。

他们坐在客厅的沙发上，新沙发的尺寸对于容纳三人不成问题。茶几也换了新的，黑胡桃木制作，空气里弥漫着清漆未散的气味。路德维希还是坐得笔直如松木，双手放在膝盖上，帽檐下的阴影里眼睛缓慢而平静地扫动。弗朗西斯斜在扶手和坐垫之间，像一枚楔钉陷入凹缝，轮廓尖刻但面目从容，只是偶尔由握拳的手支撑的脸上显露怠倦。利奥波德弓着背岔开腿坐在另一边，双手虚握在一起由手臂悬架在腿上，裤腿被这姿势提起几公分，脚踝不时抖动。没有人主动去倒水，也没人先开口，所以他们就这么干瞪着眼坐了二十来分钟。

后来一位不速之客造访，几乎当卫兵一禀报路德维希就“噌”地走出门。另两人看到同样穿党卫制服的副官在门前向他传来口信，后者脸上随即出现很少被看见的恼怒和愤恨。带着这抹感情，他沉静地走出门，把人带到更远处。这时间利奥波德朝弗朗西斯看了几眼，几次倾斜身体试图坐到那个空着的位置上。又过了一小会儿路德维希走回来，拿上了皮包，不悦又决绝地再次走向门口。

“你也早点回去。”临出门前他在地垫上拉了一下帽檐，对利奥波德说。这时他看到那自进门后就搁在纸箱上的捧花，特地把它抱到茶几正中。

门关上后不久利奥波德成功地把自己挪到空座位上，叮嘱对方快点去休息。弗朗西斯看了看他，原本垮塌着的身形立直了才起身往卧室走。

利奥波德跟进去看了新布局——说来也好笑，这是他第一次认真打量弗朗西斯的卧室。通常他来时这扇门都是关着的，他也无意窥探。卧室布置谈不上什么风格，没有窗户，像沉闷的墓室。素色的被子摊在床上，在谈话中“只装到一半”的橱柜颜色比墙还白，显得滑稽。墙上裸着的一排铁钉已经生锈，一面挂着围巾与外套，另一面，令人意外地，挂着一小幅地图。这就是曾经在杜伊勒里宫、凡尔赛宫和爱丽舍宫居住的法兰西如今的住所，而现在各个宫殿里住进的全都是德国军官。想到这个他觉得心口很闷。

弗朗西斯坐到床上，见利奥波德站在门口不走，自顾自脱掉外衣开始解纽扣。利奥波德看掉在堆叠的被子上的黑色外衣，忍不住上前拾起，这时听见他提问，语气轻快：

“你知道路德维希在巴黎是吗？”

他愣了一下，把衣服挂到柜子里才说：“虽然你不相信，但他的确没有告诉我。所以我很……”

好像觉得继续说不妥当，他又安静了，退到门口为他关门。

“你好好休息吧。明天中午见。今早的面包明早还能吃。”

从门里伸出的手阻拦住他。“所以你很什么？”

他皱了皱眉。弗朗西斯把门推开，在那里站了几分钟，然后突然把他拉进了房间。“所以呢？你很担心他预谋一场大事？还是一场拙劣的调情？”

利奥波德只能摇头。

“不必担心。”他好像是说给自己听，声音很轻，把他带回床边，下一秒便按着利奥波德的双肩把他推到床上。利奥波德连说了好几个“不”，眼睁睁地看着那仿佛能随时散架的身体压上来。金色的头发垂在他脖子上，他痒极了，不敢转头。对方露出了莫名灿烂而无负担的笑：“不必担心，伟大的路德维希能把一切都安排好。”

“你在说什么？”他觉得这比任何时候都不对劲，“你在说——唔！”

弗朗西斯在他嘴上咬了一口，然后他们接吻，舌头钻进利奥波德嘴里舔着齿龈。上身的手指摸索一阵，没解开两颗扣子就来到腰上，轻车熟路地解掉西裤的皮带，拉下拉链，握住弹出的器物。那顶端已经十分潮湿，他轻轻一拉就让它褪去布料束缚。利奥波德跑了一天，性器和内裤一样，都有些腥，弗朗西斯没多迟疑就把头部纳入口中，闭着眼睛用舌尖在沟壑上舔弄。他从嘴里发出啧啧的水声，另一只手在被毛发覆盖的腹股沟揉按，利奥波德仰着头，下巴和胸口连成了一线。这太突然了，太超出他预计，可是不断膨胀的欲望告诉他他想要的正是这个。在理智和欲望的炼狱中他勉强分神去推弗朗西斯的脑袋，被打开了手，接着对方就着压制的姿势又爬上来，重新堵住他的嘴唇。这回理智的弦线完全烧毁，断裂时还重重地弹到脑仁上，如鞭子抽打。他已经来不及做任何推挡，只能睁大眼睛从嘴里“呜呜”地拒绝，任那条沾了咸腥味道的舌头重新在嘴里掠夺，舔他的喉口和小舌——让他甚至想干呕，但是恰好在极限时如疾风般撤退，途径喉结啃咬一下，最后回到双腿间。疏于照顾的性器再次被吞下，这次直接到喉咙深处。利奥波德忍耐着发出一声低吟，一把抓紧床单。又舔了几下他便起身，在刚才脱衣时已经解开的纽扣和皮带一经蹬腿就让还是偏大的裤子像蛇蜕般褪下。他跪到利奥波德腿上，然后很快趴下，用自己的性器磨蹭他的，他渗出的前液混合着弗朗西斯的唾液把两人的小腹打湿得一塌糊涂。做这些事时利奥波德始终未从冲击中找回自己，只愣愣地躺在床上，目光涣散。

直到压在自己胯部的压力愈发加重，意识到弗朗西斯在做什么，他慌忙开口。

“别这样……不行，不行，你会弄伤自己……”

弗朗西斯又朝他笑一下，甚至有意伸手轻掐一把利奥波德埋在浅金色毛发中的乳头，那里一经触碰就和下体一样硬了，昭告空气他的身体早就奏响战争的号角。另一只手在后方工作着，蘸取唾液把紧闭的入口稍稍打开，然后就抵上茁壮而健康的阴茎，缓缓地往下坐。

利奥波德被这紧致的压迫激得只能倒吸气，茫然地扶住弗朗西斯的腰，看挡在脸上的凌乱长发随动作晃动，它们把他痛苦的表情遮挡得密不透风，但是发颤的双腿具备同样的佐证功效，告诉对方它们的主人的确在对自己施以刑罚。没有扩张过的入口难以完成重任，况且是一具缺乏脂肪润泽的身体，肛口一圈撑开到透明的肌肉艰难地箍住炽热的棒体，如一只过度负载的密封环，随时都要崩断。弗朗西斯只吞进一个头部难以继续，手撑在身下的小腹上，压抑不了的喘息断断续续。

“操，你快下来！”每次呼吸时一同收紧的肌肉夹住利奥波德，他也感到又痛又挤。他惧怕真的弄散瘦弱的身躯，因而不敢贸然行动，只能先拨开遮挡脸的头发，看到一张有些扭曲却奇异地抽动着嘴角的脸，泪渍从眼角拖到下巴上，汗水铺在额头和鼻尖。这景象很具震慑效用，他只张了张嘴，悲哀地发觉自己说不出话。他不知道说什么能阻止，好像对方是一位决绝的殉道者，一心只想从他身上拿走什么，或者打碎什么。

稍稍休息一下，弗朗西斯继续他的进程，覆在腹上的手指从皮肉寻找着力点，顿阻的利刃重新刺入。又是几公分艰难的推进，利奥波德始终扶着他的腰，掌中汇聚的汗水越来越多，提醒他这不是常规状态下的性爱，可是包裹在柔软而滚烫肉腔的性器传回的阵阵快感让他发疯。

但将近三分之二的长度被颤抖不停的身体吞入时他决定无论如何要制止，摒弃掉先前“暴力推阻可能会让事态更糟”的想法，强硬地掐住弗朗西斯的腰把性器退出。那手感十分差，手指稍用力就嵌入最后一对肋骨下的空隙，甚至摸到薄薄腹壁下内脏的轮廓，让他差点放手。他不顾对方用无意义的音节拼凑的呼喊把弗朗西斯按在床上检查被强行进入的穴口，看到暂时失去回弹能力的肌肉无力地敞开，红肿又干涩，只有入口处有盈盈水光，万幸没有流血。他用手指抹去那一点，看到那里好像有一道裂口，好像又没有，但毋庸置疑的是遭到粗暴对待的整圈褶皱都随触碰瑟瑟抖索，翕张中闪过的更鲜红的内里不时刺激着他已经十分脆弱的眼球。

“你现在的状态受不了的。别再这样……你好好休息就好。”他朝天上看，按下屈起的腿，把被子平铺在对方身上。但想到两人都是只脱了下身而上身连领带都未脱的状态，又把被子掀开，帮他脱掉上衣。

弗朗西斯借机抓住他。

“你爽吗？”

“你好好休息！很晚了，我得回去！”他用另一只手去掰他的手指，仍然不敢太用力，所以没有成功。

“你的鸡巴还在吐水。”

他用那只刚抓过对方衣袖的手粗暴地捋一把那根硬挺的东西，利奥波德呼喊出声。

“你享受自己正在操我的事实。”

“为什么要有负罪感？你何罪之有？你没有攫取莱茵河底的黄金，所以这多么合理，你，怒斥盗贼的沃坦，荣耀加身的神王。”

他揽住利奥波德的脖子，一勾手就让庞然身躯竖起的壁垒轰然倒塌。两个男人再次在床上缠成一团，脱下彼此的衣服，地面上整整两分钟里都不断响起纽扣与地板的碰撞声。利奥波德在这次行动中掌握到主动权，一手固定住弗朗西斯的双腕，另一手在胸前蜻蜓点水地抚摸。

“你干什么。”弗朗西斯冷静地瞪他。

利奥波德低下头封住他的嘴唇，手掌抚过的地方逐步升温发烫。最后他缩回上身来到腿间，弗朗西斯闭起的双腿被轻易打开。他沾一些两人渗出的前液作润滑，勉勉强强在被开拓过的洞穴中放进几根手指，干涩的摩擦依然让他不安。

做这些时他已经放开对方双手的禁锢，单手支撑着身体的大部分重量，以免把他压垮。而后者也不再挣扎，只是以一个斜角把双臂敞开，没有干涸的泪水流到鬓角里，风干的眼睛刺痛。利奥波德在他体内找寻和按压，脸颊蹭过说不上勃起和疲软的性器，时而用舌头舔一下顶部。这样的姿势对他的体型而言很憋屈，但在过去的交往里已经成为他们做爱时的常态，他处理得得心应手。

反而忽视了仍然睁大双眼凝视上空的法国。

弗朗西斯把一只手放在他肩上，慢慢摩挲汗水浸泡下滑腻的皮肤，说进来吧。

他不确定这时的准备是否足够，也不确定这话蕴含的情绪，但他看过许多遍《尼伯龙根的指环》，因而在先前就看明白话语中的反讽与怨恨。他含住对方的阴茎直到它也变得坚硬，然后把自己顶进他的身体。

弗朗西斯的喉咙里溢出一些细小的呻吟，利奥波德慢慢控制推进的速度，进入一部分后先退出一半再重新顶入。逐渐被顶开的甬道温和地拥住他，他脖子上的血管直跳，两次的进入让他再难把守。

他把两条腿架到腰上，凑上前再一次接吻，然后向一侧偏过头，让肩膀抵在他下颌边缘。“你痛吗？痛的话就咬我……”

弗朗西斯重重地咬了他一口，双手抱住结实的后背，嘴里血味弥漫。接下来的性事还算顺畅，尽管两人都保持缄默，视线与语言的交流缺席，但身体的共鸣让利奥波德略微放下心。这具肉体还是他熟悉的模样，每次律动带来的反应都很真实，让战争麻木的神经被拨动，迟钝的感觉回到初次性爱时在杜伊勒里宫的场景。那时候的他是怎样？突然间他觉得自己脑后的头发被蹭湿了，燥热的皮肤与风吹过的凉意形成鲜明的对比。但是他不知道还能怎么做。也许跟着弗朗西斯回到这里是错误的。

就像擅自来到歌剧院的路德维希也是错误的。他们到底在做什么。

他没有想太多，因为弗朗西斯把他抱得太紧也绞得太紧，在最后一刻他手忙脚乱地把对方推开，从地上抓起一块不知是什么的织物射了进去。等他坐在床下喘气时才发现那是从衣袋里掉出的手帕，还好。他笑了笑把它揉作一团，问弗朗西斯卧室里有无垃圾箱。

弗朗西斯维持着最初的姿势，朝上空发愣。

事后利奥波德烧了水为他清洗了身体，然后泡起一杯热可可请他饮用。弗朗西斯裹着浴巾坐在餐桌前，头上搭着另一条毛巾。乳白色的漩涡在小勺的搅拌下逐渐占领全部液面。利奥波德没有衣服可以更换，穿着原先当做内衣的背心，肩上的伤口还是血淋淋的，没有凝固。他低下头喝了一口，水放得很多，粉末放得过少。“你的胃还不太好，所以我没有放很多，将就着喝吧，不要感冒了。”利奥波德结束水池前的工作，走回来再帮他擦了擦头发。

弗朗西斯抬起手象征性地摸一下对方被咬的部位，现在疲惫彻底挤满眼睛，他眨了一下眼就困得不行。

“我可以住在这里吗？我说，我睡在那边。”利奥波德指着沙发说，对方迟迟没回答，他又面露难色地补充解释，“现在太晚了，他们必定会想多。”

“你觉得有谁不知道你在这里操了我吗？”

弗朗西斯把一条腿架到另一条上，股间疼痛的牵扯让他不禁皱眉，但没影响笑容整体。利奥波德抿一下嘴，往房间里其他方向乱看。可惜这里太小了。

以厨房为分界线，他们在这里互道晚安告别。利奥波德最后拥抱时想告诉他不要想太多，他从来没有用路德维希的那种眼光看待过他，但是又觉得没必要说——再者，他也不确定之前自己对“路德维希出现在歌剧院”的解释是否已经被信服，只是联想到刚才对方不经意间溢出的旖旎呻吟，又觉得大抵如此。

“现在萨克森在波兰，我在这里，当然还有人在东欧，总之我们都在各司其职。的确，因为我对巴黎很熟悉，所以他让我在法国。”

他很想再与他多说一句话，譬如“我会守护好巴黎”之类，不过只是奢望罢了，那样的承诺连他自己都无法苟同。所以他走到客厅里，在扰人心烦的玫瑰花香里强迫自己入睡。而另一边弗朗西斯回到卧室，躺在刚刚承载了一场怪异性事的床上。他没有很快睡觉，他继续看着上方，一种力量催促他不要入睡，虽然这不是他初次和敌人——暂且这样说——做爱。他把手放在薄薄的胸腔上感受疲惫不堪的心脏，它就好像重压之下的巴黎城一样，荒诞地跳动。

但最后他还是放任自己沉沉睡去，被德国管制后他发现自己的意志力越来越薄弱。

第二天他走下床时浑身都疼，客厅里的人连同花束都已经消失，好像整个歌剧之夜都是一场梦。


	5. Chapter 5

路德维希本以为从弗朗西斯家离开后还有再见面的机会，甚至忘记说一句“再见”，但事情比他所想棘手得多，他一去难回。这次对斯大林格勒进攻的指令是来真的，他连夜离开巴黎为突袭做准备。此前基尔伯特一直被安插在东线，莫斯科一役后路德维希多次试图召回，却几次三番被置之不理，被拒绝与本人通电。他们间有太久没面对面联系，这次他必须亲自去到战场，站在他面前，让一个接一个的麻烦排着队被解决。

临行前他回到柏林的“家”——当然不是基尔伯特从十八世纪用至今日的二层小屋之类的违章加层建筑——打点行装，这里还住着罗德里赫，同样在冬天过后从信念上有了根本变化的一位。这次他在巴黎耽搁了整整十天行程，算上先前在东线的视察，他也亟需回家一趟以防家里被搞出什么破事。

回到家时他嗅到一股浓烈的花香，掩着口鼻边呼喊同居者的姓名边往没开到底的门里挤。罗德里赫没有如往常在客厅迎接，他兀自走到阳台上透气与抽烟，烟是早在进门时就叼在嘴里的，一边走就一边点上了火。他在落满灰尘的阳台上左顾右盼，看到街景又比离开时，大约是上个月，萧条了几分，心里烦躁不已，皮鞋在瓷砖上踩出一地积灰抹开的脏印。

房间里脚步声幽幽响起来，罗德里赫端着一杯白水在沙发前坐下，没做任何提问。路德维希又吐几口烟才把烟头扔到地上踩灭，双手叉着腰转身，还未说话就猛然看见废弃已久的花瓶里活生生地插着一束百合。

“这是什么？”他皱紧眉头，仿佛被吓了一跳。

“如你所见，是花。”

“我知道，怎么会在这？”他走到他身边拿起水杯喝一大口，放下时埋怨水温太高。

“伊丽莎白拿来的。”

“她还有心情弄这个？”

罗德里赫摇摇头说，把被厌恶的水杯圈在手掌里：“季节到了花总是会开的。”显然是答非所问。

“那么，她经常趁我不在来这儿？她怎么能越过我直接来找你？”

“不，只有两次。你太久没回来了，她大概是和你通报过的。”他看起来很疲惫，路德维希感到没由来的愤怒，这冒犯了一位真正在忙碌之人，不过对方紧接着说，“花是前天拿来的，她说你们将遭遇一场恶战，所以来和我道个别。不过你们要去哪？莫斯科？”

路德维希不打算告诉他太多，只是像往常回家时一般叮嘱对方记得打扫卫生时别落下阳台，以及，像孩子打探大人的谈话那样格外小心地，从花的问题衍生开来，假装不经意间问起曾经在美泉宫里见到的玫瑰花枝。

罗德里赫似乎不想被提起这个话题，只是敷衍地反问道你该不会是和法国待了那么久吧。他慌忙否认，关上阳台的门风风火火地走上前抱他，有点强迫自己的意味。果然，当那深褐色的发丝贴到鼻尖时他感到一阵强烈的古怪感，又有一丝微妙的了然。

是这样吗？他盯着那双紫色的眸子想，觉得自己明白了什么，匆匆拍了两下对方的背就松了手。

是夜他又做了法国人出场的梦。与先前怀旧主义不同的是，这回他没在子弹出膛时退缩，而是一步步走向躺在血泊中的人影。弗朗西斯仰面朝天，蓝色的大衣因浸血变成靛青色，睁大的眼睛微凸，手指抠着泥土，浑身皆因疼痛而轻微颤抖。二十多年过去了，他还是把这夜晚记得很清晰，超越签停战协定时被羞辱意味挤得喉口发紧的火车皮里的场景。这是他因误会基尔伯特派勃兰登堡来监视而恼羞成怒地攻击了弗朗西斯的时候，却在真的射中后落荒而逃。

他开枪不过是因为月光下那抹生机太灵动，太活泼，太炽热，以一敌四的死伤比也没让德国焕发出这般乍泄的生机；他的心永远沉郁而焦灼，他拿枪时恨不得赶紧回到柏林的办公室、穿西装坐在干干净净没有一点血的桌子前，恨不得逃进没有纷争只有俯首称臣式的赞誉的皇宫——但对方怎能罔顾惨烈战况面色如常？

这种活力必须由他亲手扼杀。

之后他在割脸的树叶中穿梭疾驰，狼狈地跑下山头，把事情一五一十地告知给勃兰登堡。他们一同上山找他，找他和利奥波德——他在自己正欲射击时就跑到了法国人那边——那个天生的叛徒，但一夜无果。还好最后事情圆满解决，没人向他追责，也没人通知基尔伯特，代价是追击的利奥波德也被敌人打伤，被问起细节时他语焉不详，当然，路德维希也没有非问到底不可的念头，他一向不擅长和这位叛离之心不死的南德人对话。那是彻底失败的一夜，正如真正失败的凡尔登战线，他回到柏林安分地做事，研究潜艇，把法国人抛在脑后，在往后的交战中也极力避开前线，只躲在林间高塔上像皇帝一样远远眺望。

可这回他又站回到弗朗西斯面前，尽管是于梦境之中。他大胆而狂妄地窥伺，看伤痛下失去意识的人毫无防备。四周寂静无声，紧绷的张力释放，他松弛下来看这狰狞可怖的睡颜：惨淡的月亮笼着枯焦的草枝，暗色的血渍四处洒溅，失血的肤色淡得像一条剥去皮的鱼，潮湿的金发局促地贴在脸颊上，将它浸湿的也许是汗，或者是露水，皱巴巴的发卷们增加了他对这张脸的……厌恶感。他往前走的时候盯着弗朗西斯的瞳孔，那好像一枚失活的圆片，定在平静如覆冰的虹膜中不动。他试着走得更近，走到距离他一米远的位置，他的脚尖再往前伸一伸就能踢到他，他只要蹲下来就能摸到他。一个向来不可一世，视他为粪土的法国人，一张说起话来尖酸刻薄的嘴，一双瞪起人来不掩锋芒的眼睛，一双打起敌人来甚至不屑沾血的手，一颗从来不对德意志开放的心，如今都屈辱悲哀地躺在泥地里、砧板上，等待胜利者切割。

他想起来几乎所有人都在说盲目修建的马奇诺，在说一位曾经的大陆霸主不战而降，他是懦夫，是苟且偷生者，为保全民众不惜向敌人摇尾乞怜。但当他真的站在死气沉沉的身躯前仔细端详这张脸时，却难以苟同“应用这韧性无穷的肉体再次抵抗暴力、不作战到底不罢休”的那些言论。

毁灭好像成了一桩残忍而非光荣的罪状。

最终他败给了进一步窥探触碰的念头，缓缓地蹲下来，擦了擦被枪油弄脏的手心向前探身，动作慢得自己都要失去耐心。但是他把地上的人当做一碰就碎的蝶，在忍不住扼住他的咽喉时鞭笞内心的急躁。最终他碰到了他，但只用指尖轻轻一贴，背后草丛中突现的窸窣就强迫他中止动作，他迅速地回头，为时已晚。

高大的巴伐利亚人从阴影中站起来，下一秒枪响。

像有集合哨吹响的夜晚一样，路德维希动作果决地坐起来，还未适应黑暗的眼睛急切地搜寻起周围家具，桌子、书柜、沙发、茶几……他看不出它们究竟是否有变，只好叫醒身边的人起来对峙。罗德里赫迷迷糊糊地回答他关于房间布置的一连串问题，在愈来愈激烈的语气中终于清醒了大半。

“萨克森还在波兰？去给他发一份电报，问他为什么这次隔了这么久都没汇报。”他命令他下床，因为对方动作太慢推了他一把，将他赶向书桌。后者兢兢业业地戴上眼镜，在沉默中敲击着键盘。路德维希继续在床上坐着，用手臂抹了一把头上的汗，过了不到十秒钟就问他写好了没有。当然这答案是显然的，所以没有得到回答时他也不恼怒，只是又等了一分钟重复了这一问题。罗德里赫平淡地问道：“你也感到管理欧洲力不从心吗？”

他瞪着他没有说话，放在额头上的手按着麻木的头皮，好像这里真的被打进去过子弹。接着对方又说：“欧洲很大。你的‘真理’要贯彻到大陆的角角落落不是易事。”

“我已经贯彻了。”他说。

“是吗？”罗德里赫完成了电报的工作，坐在椅子上向他转过身。

“现在是战争时期，那么战争结束以后呢？维持一个如此庞大的体系很难。你知道瓦德瑟或者希贝尼克的人民是否二十四小时效忠元首吗？”

路德维希困惑地看着他。

“两个小城市罢了，前者在挪威，后者在克罗地亚，还是说南斯拉夫比较好。不过巴黎毕竟不一样，遭遇危机时你第一个想到的就是巴黎。”他摊开手，从椅子上起身，就这么穿着衣服回到床上。

“等战争结束当然有非战时期的管理方法。”路德维希向旁边挪了一点，他已经睡不着了。

“你最好还是早点结束，任何战争拖得太久凝聚力就散了。”罗德里赫听起来倒是很困，声音了带着浓浓倦意。

“当然会的，很快就会成功。”路德维希说完才躺下来，还是揉着开始发疼的额头。

过了大概十分钟他突然又把罗德里赫叫起来。

“你听过关于神圣罗马帝国皇冠的传说吗？”

他感觉身边的身体僵了一下，然后开口道：“前段时间他们把它拿到纽伦堡了。有人告诉我得到它就会得到全世界。”

罗德里赫突然开始笑。他很生气，他在他背上锤了一下，叫他安静地听就好，然后问他这传言究竟是否当真，是否自古代就有。

他低声的笑始终不断，但是为他的提问深吸了口气才说：“路德维希，信那种传言干什么，你已经拥有全世界了。”

一周后利奥波德暨路德维希走后第二次拜访弗朗西斯，带来一大袋生活用品，把他按在椅子上，自己一件件拿出来展示。弗朗西斯懒洋洋地靠在椅子上看，见部分产品甚至像是高级德军军官才用得上的，心想对方的确下了一番功夫。

——如果忽略躺在袋底的乳胶制品和润滑油的话就称得上完美了。利奥波德没有介绍这两样东西的意思，很快地把它们抓到手心里放进卧室。他觉得这放在床头柜中最好，但好像又过于直接了些，于是转向书桌。行走时他无意中望了一下墙，发现原本挂着的地图已经被取下来，由一件衬衣拙劣地填补住空档。

他只愣了一小会就回到弗朗西斯身边，从另一个袋子里拿出新鲜的蔬菜准备做饭，很抱歉地告诉对方现在顿顿都弄到肉已经是妄想，但这些蔬菜都很新鲜，补充维生素C也很重要。他边说边把切块的食材扔进汤锅里，哼起小曲，身体微微摇摆。香喷喷的雾气在房间里四处弥漫，弗朗西斯也觉得心情好起来，把手伸到桌面上窄得可怜的光路里取暖。

一锅乱炖被放到桌上时他问现在外面的情况如何，粮食配给是否又在下降，利奥波德逐一回答。最后弗朗西斯望着窗户轻轻地问自己是否有机会出门——“我想念南法的阳光，当然，我知道你没这个权力，那么是否允许我出去走走？”

“你想出去散心吗？”利奥波德眼睛一亮，“最近有几个晚宴，你愿意去吗？我以为你不愿意，所以我一直都告诉他们你身体欠佳不会出席。”

弗朗西斯摇摇头说他的确没有去晚宴的意思，他只想在白天去晒晒太阳，房间里采光太差。利奥波德为他舀一碗汤——里面大多是土豆和青椒，油水寡淡，一边说道白天出行实在很难办，说这间屋子过去大概是个仓库，不知道路德维希是怎样想的给他安排这种住起来憋屈无比的屋子。

“他不正是想让我憋屈？这不应该是施展权力的体现？”弗朗西斯喝了几口汤说，其实味道还不赖。

“但是怎么说呢……你看，其实匈牙利和罗马尼亚他们也不会有这样的待遇，他们的自由度还是很高。”

“我和他们不一样吧？”

“呃，”利奥波德含着一口土豆，嚼了好几下才下咽，“其实我觉得你们没什么不同的，是路德维希疑心太重，觉得你对他的偏见难以消除。我看你比他们清醒得多。你还是，很有以人民为中心的想法。”

弗朗西斯放下勺子看着他。

“只要你换个思路，你想，马上战争结束后他就不会这样管着你，你会拥有更多特权。我敢说他现在对你这样很大程度上是因为自由法国和英国……嗯……”利奥波德摸着下巴，仰头思索，“但是他不知道法兰西向来如此，内斗也是常见之事。”

弗朗西斯捧起碗喝汤，放下时舌尖和嘴唇都被烫红了。

“但我不等同于维希政府。”他把这句话直白地问了出来，对面的眼神变了变，利奥波德给他又盛了一碗。

“那当然，但是你总不可能说自己现在跟戴高乐一伙！喂，这种话如果被他听见他会直接打你的，你也只敢在我面前说，切。”他用手做出射击的动作，在那颗脑袋上撞了一下。

“所以你觉得我是个不听指令的盟友了。”

利奥波德想对他笑，但是他眼神里的愤恨太真，他只得把咧嘴笑的动作改为一个苦笑，挑了一块格外大的土豆放进他碗里，尽管那里面的汤汤水水在很久前就没少下去了：“可是你知道那天他们拍了你的照片后，维希那边也开始松口了吗？你总是得选择一个的……”

“选择什么？哪个政府更合法？抱歉，刚才我只是想说，我是法兰西，政府决策不代表我的全部。”

“不不不，当然不是，刚才那是开玩笑的，我相信你对维希的忠诚，我的意思是……”他想了一下，还好弗朗西斯只是安静的坐在位子上，挑起刚才的话题已经足够令他后悔，源于法国人可能会突然殴打他或放言讽刺的天性。他谨慎地挑选着词汇回答：“我的意思是，你总是得思考一下往后的相处模式。像你和我，现在一切都还好，但你和路德维希呢？总不能一辈子保持敌对？总不能一辈子被关在半地下室仓库里？这一次与苏联的战役结束后情况就大不同了，现在你的确不够自由，但正因为你在他眼里和其他盟友是不同的，所以未来你的待遇也会与他们大相径庭。那么，你还是得选一个……合适的关系？你得放下成见？我知道你对德意志恨了几百年了，现在他对你的态度也不好，但如果你好好和他说话呢？他已经和二十年前很不一样……”

“你这话比让我选择政府还难听。”弗朗西斯从座位上站起来，打算直接回卧室休息，虽然那个房间一点光都找不到。利奥波德懊悔地跺着脚把他拉回来，说你吃得太少了，你这几乎一点都没吃。弗朗西斯又被按到椅子上，没好气地看着他。

“可是现在人民眼里你时常与他出入各类宴会与娱乐场所，没人认为你真的被关押在这种……破破烂烂的房子里。报纸上的报道你也知道是什么风向。”

“不，我不知道。”弗朗西斯拉住他的领带，迫使他往自己身上靠近一些。

“你看你说的话多么自相矛盾。如果你希望我保持对德国的忠诚，至少得让我看一眼报纸上的东西，对吗？你们连阅读和外出的权力都不给我，外面的世界怎样了我全然不知，我对局势的了解甚至还比不上哪位街角妓院里的女士。”

潮湿的呼吸扑打在利奥波德的鼻尖周围，他下意识地移开目光。

“看着我啊。”弗朗西斯轻声呼唤。

“看着我。”

蓝眼睛慢慢朝他这里转回来，利奥波德蠕动着嘴唇说：“我会去了解一下流程。”

“你做不了主吗？”

他想了想改口说：“我尝试一下，我尽量。”

弗朗西斯放开他，帮他整理一下领子，随口问他刚才提及的“与苏联的战役”是什么意思。利奥波德简单解释了他们的作战计划，并说这回不会再派出法国佣兵，不必担心，匈牙利骑兵有很好的作战经验。他心满意足地用勺子舀汤喝，问下次来见他时是否能带点帕马森干酪，他很怀念这味道，最好再往汤里放点淡奶，否则实在难以下咽。

“我尝试一下，我尽量。”利奥波德解开一颗衬衣纽扣，喝汤喝得满头是汗。他其实还想顺便问一下房间里地图的事，但觉得自己冒失的言语已经耗尽了这个伶牙俐齿的法国人真诚回答的全部次数，只好作罢。


End file.
